Overlord Manga Chapter 14
This is the fourteenth chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Ainz Ooal Gown now faces off against not only Shalltear Bloodfallen but her conjured Einherjar, an exact physical copy of the summoner. Now having to face two Level 100 individuals, the battle shifts to Shalltear's advantage. The Floor Guardian commands her double to attack Ainz. Meanwhile, she summons several Vampire Wolves which she sacrifices to regain her strength. Just as the double stabs Ainz, the Overlord unleashes his own surprise: Eclipse and of the Banshee, the two spells obliterating the copy. Shalltear is impressed at Ainz's skills but notes that he is depleting his mana, while in contrast she still has her reserves at full. She asks if he has any last word before she destroys him. Ainz calmly states that he instead should be thanking her for her overconfidence. Shalltear believes Ainz is bluffing but is now wondering what Ainz has yet to retreat. Ainz explains the tactics of PVP and the use of misinformation. Shalltear realizes that she was led to believe Ainz didn't know about her abilities from the start. In fact that Ainz was lying, making Shalltear think everything is going according to her master's plan. Scared at the possibility that she walked into a trap she retaliates intending to pierce Ainz with Spuit Lance. Ainz is suddenly garbed in silver armor. The Floor Guardians watching from Nazarick realize that the armor is Touch Me's armor. Demiurge deduces that Ainz used Warrior to wear the armor without penalty. Next Shalltear cries in pain as she is slashed across the chest. Her opponent now wielding a katana, Takemikazuchi MK 8. Ainz declares that he possesses the strength of all Forty-One Supreme Beings. Ainz follows up with an attack but is blocked by Shalltear. He dismisses his weapon making the vampire believe he is wide open. However, her attack is rebuffed by the appearance of two daggers, Amaterasu & Tsukuyomi. Ainz continues his attacks using one Divine Weapon of his comrades after another. Shalltear manages to pierce Ainz with her Spuit Lance and declares that her weapon will drain Ainz's HP. However, as she pulls back, she hears a familiar voice from Ainz's watch. The latter declares that battle to be over. Shalltear frustrated by Ainz's confidence launches an onslaught of attacks. Ainz beings activating his Super-Tier Magic with Shalltear in the center. Just as he is about to activate a Cash Item to quicken the spell Shalltear rushes forward and nearly lands a killing blow on Ainz. However, she is suddenly distracted by a skill. Before she could determine who activated the skill Ainz completes his spell and Shalltear is engulfed in an oblivion. Before she fades Shalltear admits to her master as the victor. Elsewhere Mare asks if Aura is okay, who merely replies 'Idiot'. Back in the Throne Room of Nazarick, AInz prepares to being the resurrection of Shalltear. The remaining Floor Guardians wary that Shalltear may still be under the influence of the mind control after her resurrection prepare to subdue her. Shalltear is successfully brought back to life, however, is unable to recall any memories of the last five days. Shalltear realizes that her breast pads are missing and her reaction irritates her colleagues on her priorities. As Ainz watches his 'children' he feels nostalgia of the time with his comrades. Rather than punish her, Anz takes responsibility for the events that transpired. Now that there is a confirmed existence in the world that can threaten Nazarick, Ainz declares that the need to strength is more imperative than ever. Major Events * Ainz Ooal Gown defeats and kills Shalltear Bloodfallen. * Ainz resurrects Shalltear. * Shalltear's Rebellion ends. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Ainz Ooal Gown * Cocytus * Demiurge * Albedo * Tabula Smaragdina (Silhouette) * Ulbert Alain Odle (Silhouette) * Bukubukuchagama (Silhouette) * Touch Me (Silhouette) * Warrior Takemikazuchi (Silhouette) * Peroroncino (Silhouette) * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore New Characters * No new characters were introduced during this chapter. Abilities Used Spells/Skills: * Einherjar * Eclipse * The Goal of All Life is Death * Widen Magic: Cry of the Banshee * Perfect Warrior * Fallen Down Known Locations * Somewhere in the Re-Estize Kingdom * Great Tomb of Nazarick Chapter Notes * This chapter first appeared in Monthly Comp Ace May 2016 Issue. * Shalltear Bloodfallen knows Ainz's Perfect Warrior spell during their battle. Navigation pl:Rozdział 14 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters